One Size Doesn't Fit All
by chunkeymonkey
Summary: Something Clark forgot needs to be resolved...Features Clark, Lana, Lois, Chloe. Follows no season six storyline in particular. Set in the near future.
1. Chapter 1

Clark bent down, pulling a large, dusty chest out from behind the couch. It had not been open in a year or two and its hinges squeaked as he lifted the lid. The scent of cedar mixed with mothballs hit him hard as he tore through its contents. Clark found what he was searching for when spied a weathered leather album sticking out from underneath a crumpled blanket .He slowly flipped through it, the snapshots staring up at Clark filling him with memories, until he found the exact one he wanted. It was a black and white—a vertical strip of three frames—of himself and his mother, hugging and smiling at the camera of one of those instant photo booths. Clark was about age eight in the picture, his floppy hair and goofy smile made it one of his mother's favorites, and he knew exactly what he wanted to do with it.

He got up and walked over towards his desk to grab the keys to the truck when he heard the click of heels coming up the stairs to the loft. Looking up he saw Lana appear at the banister. "Lana?" He asked, dumbfounded. He hadn't seen her in ages, not since she had become engaged to Lex and they went their separate ways.

" Clark," Lana said, doing her best to act surprised. "I didn't think you would be here." Her sentence trailed off into an uncomfortable silence. "I, I came here to see your mom. We had plans to discuss a fundraiser for a charity I support." She finished quickly, her eyes darting about the room. "I thought maybe she was up here."

"In the loft?"

"Well no one answered up at the house."

Something about the way she could not look into his eyes made Clark suspicious and he had a feeling that Lana had come to the farm to see him, not his mom. "Yeah, she's in Topeka doing some senatorial work." Clark eyed her for a moment as she shifted uncomfortably. "It's odd she would invite you over when she wasn't going to be home."

Lana took a stride forward, tossing her hair back with a fidgety hand. "Oh, yeah, about that, well I..."

"Lana," Clark began, sitting down on the arm of the couch. "Why are you _really_ here?"

Lana's back was now facing him as she stood, staring out the open window. "I told you."

"Now tell me the truth."

Her head dipped and her hands fell lifelessly to her side as she let out a sigh. " Clark, it's been a while since we've seen each other..."

"Yes it has."

" Clark, I miss you." Lana proclaimed, turning around abruptly. She had tears in her eyes as she moved towards him.

"So how's Lex?" Clark interrupted. Lana flinched and at that moment it was crystal clear why she was there. He knew Lana well enough to know the games she played—the more she moved forward the more she looked back—refusing to let go of the past. She wanted to have her cake and eat it too, so to speak, and Clark was strong enough to know better. He was finally over her. He refused to be Lana's cake anymore.

"He's fine," She said, her voice distant. "He's gone a lot and that big mansion can get so lonely." She reached over and placed a hand on Clark's shoulder, running it lightly down his arm.

"Sorry to hear that." He replied, standing up to shrug off her hand. "I guess that's the life of a billionaire's wife. But I'm sure you'll find _other_ ways to occupy your time." He put a strong emphasis on the word _other_, making it perfectly clear he would no longer jump into her arms anytime she wished.

"I'm sure I will." Lana blinked in surprise, retracting her hand and taking a step back. Clearly not expecting her advances to be rebuffed, she quickly changed the subject. "So, what have you got there?" She nodded towards the album still clutched in Clark's hands.

"This? It's an old photo album. I'm going to get one of my mom's favorite photos blown up and framed for Mother's Day."

Lana bent down over the open cedar chest at their feet. "How sweet. I'm sure she'll love it." She said casually, eyeing a slip of scalloped fabric hanging over the side of the chest.

"I hope so." Clark bit his lower lip, struggling to think of what to say. "Well, I should get going. I wanted to run downtown to the photo shop and get this done." He waved the album in front of him, hoping she would get the hint.

But Lana was ignoring him, and she bent down to grab the fabric from the chest, pulling a delicate patchwork quilt into her arms. "What is this? It's beautiful." She said, running her hands over the multi-colored patches.

"That's my grandmother's quilt."

"Why do you keep it cooped up in a musty chest? Why don't you display it?" She unfolded the quilt a bit and there was a loud clink as a metal object fell from within its folds and onto the floor. "What was that?" She paused, looking down at her feet to where a thick, silver bracelet lay. She bent down and picked it up, running her fingertips along the big, sky blue stone and elaborate etchings on its surface. "It's a bracelet. Was this your grandmother's too?"

Clark stared at it for a moment. It looked oddly familiar, but he couldn't place it. "I'm not sure."

"It's gorgeous." Lana cooed, her eyes flashing. And as Clark watched Lana slip the bracelet on and push it up over her fingers it came to him—a voice from the past.

_"Whatever your destiny—for the true one in your life" _Clark heard the Kawatche Indian Chief Joseph and remembered being handed the silver bracelet years ago. The bracelet meant for his soul mate, the same one he had stored away and forgotten about until the exact moment Lana was sliding it onto herself.

"Lana..."He protested, unsure of how to stop her. Once again he could voices from the past echo in his head.

_"Soul mates? Those exist? But how will I know who it is?" _

_"The bracelet will find its owner—just like your soul will find it's other half and the two shall join for eternity. It is destiny." _

Clark watched helplessly. It seemed as if the bracelet had "found" its owner after all this time. Fate was playing some sort of cruel trick on him. Suddenly Lana's smile faded and her eyes squinted as she let out a disappointed grunt. "Damn." She had pushed the bracelet up to her knuckles but it refused to budge any further. She pushed it harder and harder, wriggling it around desperately until her knuckles were raw. "I don't get it," She mumbled bitterly, sliding it off and looking at it longingly in her palm. "I tried and tried to make it fit—but it's all wrong. It's too tight."

"Well, it wasn't meant for you."

An unknown emotion registered in Lana's eyes. "No, I guess it wasn't." She tossed the bracelet aside. "Well, I should get going. Tell your mom I said hello."

Lana smiled a tight, uncomfortable smile and descended down the stairs. When she disappeared from view Clark felt himself let out a long breath of relief. But he was also filled with a strange anxiety. Fyears he had not given any thought to the Kawatche bracelet, being convinced that Lana was his true one. And now that he had found out she wasn't, he was happy, but also unnerved.

Because the question looming over him now was—who _was_ the bracelet made for? Who was his soul mate?


	2. Chapter 2

Clark walked through the door of The Talon and grabbed an empty stool at the crowded bar. The place was noisy, packed with a late weekend crowd, and he set his large shopping bag on the counter gently. "Can I have a cappuccino to go?" The young kid behind the bar nodded between filling another order. As Clark waited, reaching into his pocket for his wallet, he heard someone call his name.

"Hey Smallville." Lois appeared at his side, taking a sip from a mug labeled _The Inquisitor_ and pointing at the bag in front of him. "Did you bring me a present? You shouldn't have." Lois reached for the bag playfully and Clark batted away her hand.

"This is a gift for my mom—for Mother's Day."

"What is it?"

"I got an old picture of the two of us blown up and framed."

"Hmmm." Lois rolled her eyes away and took another sip of her coffee.

"What?"

"It's nothing," She said, leaning up against the counter. "It's just that she has to look at your face every day anyways, so why not give her something she'd actually _like_?"

"Thanks." Clark growled, swiveling his stool away from her "It happens to be sentimental. She loves that kind of stuff."

"If it was me, I'd want something flashy," Lois ignored him, taking advantage of a newly empty seat. "Like jewelry."

Clark grimaced; the last thing he wanted to discuss with Lois was _jewelry._ "Nice mug." He quickly changed the subject. "One of the perks for working at one of the top papers in Metropolis?" That had shut her up.

"At least I have a job Smallville."

For about a second. "Well, I should get going," Clark said hastily, relieved as the kid handed him his steaming Styrofoam cup. "I'm off to see Chloe at the Planet."

"Tell her I said hey."

Clark nodded, eager to get out of there. He fished into his coat pocket and hurriedly pulled out his wallet, missing the distinct clinking sound as something _else_ fell from his pocket onto the bar and rolled behind a napkin dispenser. "Oh great," Clark stammered, flipping open his wallet to find it completely empty. "I thought I had another five in here."

"No problem." Lois smirked, motioning to the kid behind the bar. "Put it on my tab, okay?" The kid nodded and she patted Clark on the shoulder. "Aren't you glad I'm around to save your butt?" She hopped off the stool and headed back towards the stairs to her apartment. "But you do know you owe me, right?"

Clark snapped his wallet shut, rolling his eyes at Lois' crowing. He grabbed his bag and stood up, and when he pulled his car key from his pocket a stray five dollar bill flew out with it. "There you are." He said to the crinkled bill and turned back around, slapping it down on the bar. "Here, for the coffee." He waved over the young kid and gestured to the money by his hand. "Keep the change. You can tell Lois I left her something at the bar." Clark smiled smugly as he exited the Talon. Now he wouldn't have to hear Lois gloat—well, not anymore than usual. But by the time he had made it halfway down the street to his truck he heard Lois' voice again, calling to him as she dashed down the street behind him.

"Hey! Clark, wait up!" Lois paused to catch her breath when she caught up to him. "Joey, the kid behind the bar, he told me you left something for me and I just wanted to say thanks."

Clark laughed, taken aback by her display. "You're welcome. I guess after the price of the drink you walk away with about two dollars and some change." He teased and hopped into the truck. "Go wild."

Lois gave him an odd look as he slammed the door and started the engine. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I just wanted to thank you for _this_." Lois lifted her arm and stuck it through the open window. There, resting on her wrist was the soul mate bracelet. "You really shouldn't have."

_"I didn't"_ Clark thought, feeling a bit queasy. "How did you get that?"

Lois looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "_You_ left it on the bar—for _me_. Not even five minutes ago."

Clark felt like such an idiot; he had stashed the bracelet in his pocket after Lana left and it must have fallen out somehow. And now Lois was wearing it, and it looked like it hugged her wrist perfectly. This was wrong. This was so, so wrong. Fate had it in for him, it really did.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Lois said, lifting her hand up in the air to admire it in the light. "Did you get it from that guy on the corner? He sells really great fake Rolex's." As she brought it back down it flew off her wrist, landing with a thud on the sidewalk. It rolled a few feet away and came to rest alongside a Daily Planet paper box. "Oops. "She laughed as she scrambled to retrieve it. She slipped it on again. "Is this for my birthday? Cause you know it's _next _month" She blabbered on, dangling her hand through the window. Once again the bracelet slipped off, landing into Clark's lap. Her nose scrunched up and she shook her head. "Good job Smallville, it doesn't fit. It's way too big."

Clark wrapped his fingers around the bracelet tightly; he was _not _going to let it get away from him a third time. This was a highly dangerous piece of jewelry.

"It's alright. I bet when you got this it seemed like it was meant for me. " Lois shrugged her shoulders and leaned up against the door. "I guess it's for the best though. I've never really been a big fan of bracelets anyways."

Clark couldn't believe it, he had dodged another bullet. "Um, sorry." Clark sputtered. "Next month though, um, I'll make sure to get you something great."

"You better." Lois took a step back, observing the strange look in Clark's eyes. "The bracelet...maybe you can find someone else to give it to?"

Clark smiled. Yes, yes he would. But who?


	3. Chapter 3

Clark sped into the basement of The Daily Planet and saw Chloe at her desk, staring up at the computer screen. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, only that he needed to talk to Chloe. She always had a way of making sense of the madness that was his life, and given the past afternoon, Clark needed her more than ever. "Hey, Chloe." He said as he approached her desk.

Chloe's eyes flicked up at him. "Hey, just the person I was hoping to see." She pointed at the mess of papers fanned out across the desk. "I need a break, care to join me?"

"Sure." He nodded; something about the look of happiness in her eyes and the way she was smiling at him made Clark forget what he was about to say. Chloe got up from her chair and brushed past him; the lingering scent of vanilla as she passed fogged his brain ever more. Now he couldn't even remember what he had come here to talk about in the first place.

"So, is there a special reason for this visit? Or did you sense I was desperately in need of caffeine and you sped over here to treat?" Chloe quipped as she reached for her jacket. As Chloe swung the tan trench over her shoulders he saw a bright, yellow bangle hanging from her wrist and it all came back to him, the reason he was there. How could he have forgotten?

"Chloe, do you believe in soul mates?"

Chloe blinked in surprise; clearly she wasn't expecting such a question. "You mean _Romeo and Juliet—star crossed lovers _type of thing?"

"Yeah, but without the death."

"Of course." Chloe laughed, grabbing her purse from a desk drawer. "It's a nice thought." Her voice trailed off and she let out a sigh. "But life rarely works out so perfectly."

Clark felt something twist inside his gut, but he wasn't sure why. "So you don't think you have someone you are destined to be with?"

Chloe paused for a moment, her eyes taking on a strange sadness to them. "I don't know Clark," She shook her head and walked off towards the door, Clark following suit. "Even if we _all _had soul mates, the odds of actually _finding _that person seem incalculable."

"But what if you had something that could _tell _you who your soul mate is?"

"I did—once. I was eleven and it was a Quija board." Chloe glanced over her shoulder as she held the door open behind her. "It didn't work."

Clark frowned and followed Chloe up the stairs, into the lobby, and out onto the sidewalk. As they crossed the street, headed towards the local coffee shop, Clark reached deep into his coat pocket. He was a little disheartened by Chloe's cynical view on the subject and once again felt the strange hurt in the pit of his stomach. "Here." Clark said, pulling out the bracelet and handing it to her.

"What's this?"

"This," Clark whispered into her ear as he reached around to open the door to the coffee shop. "Is what's going to show me who my soul mate is."

Chloe tuned it over in her hand, examining it carefully. "Magical jewelry? Does it give lottery numbers also?" She giggled.

Clark grabbed her hand and pulled her out of line towards a quiet table nestled in the corner. "I was given that bracelet a few years ago by one of the Kawatche Indian Chiefs. He told me it was meant for my soul mate—that it would _find _its owner."

"Okay." Chloe handed it back to him, her eyes searching his. "I've definitely heard weirder things than this before, go on."

Clark stuffed it hastily back into his pocket. "And I had forgotten all about it until today when..."

"When?"

"When it found Lana." Clark paused, expecting to see some sort of surprised reaction on Chloe's face. Instead she just sat there, waiting patiently for more.

"Then it found Lois."

Chloe snorted. "So it really _does _work!"

"Not funny Chlo." Clark shot her a serious look and she rolled her eyes in frustration.

" Clark, do you love Lana or Lois?"

"What?"

"Do you love Lana or Lois?"

Clark balked. "No, but what..."

Chloe waved him off. "So then what does it matter if they found it?"

"I don't understand the ways of the universe." Clark said, shrugging his shoulders. "All I was told is that it would _find_ its owner. And so far, after sitting in a trunk in my loft for years, it manages to roll into the hands of two girls in one day? That has to mean something...right?"

"Yeah, that you need to keep a better watch on your possessions." Chloe got up and headed back in line for coffee. " Clark, I think you are taking the words here a bit too literally. Maybe all that means is when all is said and done, the bracelet will end up with who it's meant for. Not because the bracelet has some amazing control over your destiny," She shot him a teasing smile over her shoulder. "But because _you_ gave it to the person you loved more than anyone in the world."

Clark reached into his pocket, wrapping his fingers around the bracelet. Chloe was right, maybe he was freaking out over a whole lot of nothing. The bracelet was _his_ to _give_—not the other way around. Now he just had to wait until he knew who to give it to.


	4. Chapter 4

Clark sat down on one of the stools surrounding the kitchen counter, watching the back of his Mom as she bustled back and forth between the stove and cupboard. The kettle on the stove let out a long whistle as steam began to shoot from the nozzle and Martha lifted it from the burner, pouring the boiling water into a mug in her hand.

"I really want to thank you again," She began, dropping a tea bag in her cup and pulling up a seat next to him. "That has to be the nicest Mother's Day gift I've ever received." She nodded towards the framed picture lying on the table, surrounded by shredded wrapping paper. "Even if Mother's Day isn't for _two more weeks._"

Clark grinned sheepishly, remembering the odd look his Mom had given him when he presented her with the gift and proclaimed Happy Mother's Day. Lately his mind had been preoccupied with _other _things—well, _one _thing in particular. "Mom, I need some advice."

Instantly she switched into concerned Mother mode. "What's wrong?"

"Do you think we all have soul mates?"

Martha's eyes softened a little and she chuckled. "That's quite a question. Why do you ask?"

Clark debated whether or not to get into the whole story. "Just curious." He decided not.

"Yes I do actually." Martha smiled at him knowingly, stirring the tea bag in her cup.

"Really? You don't think it's just a silly fantasy?"

"Only if you let it be."

Clark scooted his chair closer, curious to hear more. "What do you mean?"

"Some people think that when you find your soul mate that it's like some fairy tale come to life. That you lock eyes with them from across a crowded room, the music swells, the glass slipper fits and everything is perfect, everything is right." She paused to take a sip of her tea and smiled softly. "While I found the experience to be quite the opposite."

Clark wondered why he hadn't come to his Mom for advice sooner. Just like Chloe, she was always one to give sage advice. "You mean...Dad?" He stammered.

Martha nodded, a misty look in her eyes. "The first time I met your Father it wasn't this perfect moment in time, it was two kids bumping into each other on a college campus. _I _knew I had met someone very special, but him? Well, he only thought of me as a friend, and it was like that for quite some time." Clark vaguely remembered hearing the story in the past, but never with this much emotion. It was almost like hearing it for the first time. "Because it wasn't instant," She continued. "It didn't make it any less important. It let us build a solid friendship that grew into something more. It turned into the best thing that ever happened to me." She lifted her hand and placed it on Clark's shoulder. "Besides you sweetie." Martha put down her cup and leaned in closer towards Clark. "To me a true soul mate is someone you love with all your heart..." Clark had heard those words before from Chloe—and they still rang true. "...it's someone who knows you better than anyone and vice versa. It's someone you can talk to about anything, laugh with, cry with, fight like _dogs _with, and at the end of the day your heart _still _skips a beat just thinking about them." She stood up and made her way to the stove, pouring more hot water into her cup. "Soul mate love isn't the kind of love that just happens, it takes time. So don't be in a rush." Martha turned around and walked past him towards the living room, squeezing his shoulder as she went. "Unless you already have someone like that. And in that case, hold on to them and never let go."

She turned around one last time to give him a wink and as she disappeared into the other room Clark felt more at ease then ever. Maybe he didn't need to worry so much, to be in a big rush to find his soul mate. After all, his Mother made sense, that kind of love takes time to develop. A love of trust and respect and, and...and he couldn't complete the thought. Instead he found himself drifting back to a bright smile, a lingering scent of vanilla and the ache in the pit of his stomach they produced. Suddenly the last few years of his life came flashing back to him in bits and pieces—a montage of good times, bad times, laughter and unforgettable kisses—all moments made with one special person. Clark couldn't believe how foolish he was, how he was apparently more like his Father than he realized. He didn't need to worry anymore or to search in vain. His soul mate was right in front of his eyes the whole time.

And now it was time to let her know.

Clark made sure the bracelet was still in his pocket and zipped off to The Daily Planet. Everyone had gone home for the evening, but Clark knew she would still be there as he whooshed past the night guards down to the basement. He saw slumped over her keyboard, head in hand as she stared sleepily up at her computer screen. Her blonde hair fell limply into her eyes as they fluttered, struggling to stay awake. "Chloe." He called as he approached her desk. He reached out and grazed her arm and she snapped to full attention.

" Clark," She smiled, switching off her monitor. "Hey, I was just about to leave. You can walk me out." She stood up and grabbed her things. "So, has the bracelet gotten away from you again?" She giggled as Clark helped her with her coat. "Maybe landed on Shelby's paw somehow?"

Clark pulled the bracelet out from his coat nervously, not saying a word.

"Ah, I see you were able to hang onto it this time. Good job!"

Clark moved forward slowly, clutching the bracelet in his outstretched hand and eyeing Chloe's wrist. Chloe followed Clark's gaze and her smile faltered. " Clark, what are you doing?" She looked confused, but with a spark of anticipation in her eyes.

"Giving this to its rightful owner." He grabbed Chloe's hand and slipped the bracelet onto it, sliding it effortlessly on to her wrist. The movement was smooth, it was fluid, and the bracelet seemed to meld with her skin. A perfect fit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe could not stop staring at the bracelet on her wrist, left speechless by its implications.

"How does it fit?" Clark prompted, already positive of the answer. It was made for her, of course it would fit. "Too tight? Too loose?"

"It fits perfectly." Chloe ran her finger over the metal surface, her eyes filling with tears. " Clark, are you sure this isn't some sort of mis—"

"Mistake?" Clark interrupted. "No, Chloe. The mistake was not realizing how much you mean to me. Not realizing that my soul mate was _you_ all this time." He inched forward and grabbed the back of her neck lightly, pulling her head up to meet his. He kissed her hard, wrapping his free hand around her waist as her body fell willingly into him.

"Clark," Chloe asked breathlessly as she pulled away, laying her head on his chest. "Tell me this is real. Tell me I'm not asleep at my computer right now about to get a rude awakening."

Clark playfully pinched her arm. "Ow."

"It's real."

Chloe lifted her head, smiling one of those smiles that made Clark's insides hurt. She rocked up on her tip toes, grabbing Clark's head and crashed her lips down upon his gleefully. "You, you won't believe this," She pulled back, staring down once more at the bracelet as Clark kept his arms wrapped tight around her. "I'm not even sure I believe this...my Quija board was _right_."

Her widened eyes flicked up to him and Clark laughed. "What do you mean?"

"I'll always remember it. It told me my true love would be a tall, dark, alien with a love of flannel!"

"Chloe!"

Chloe let out a joyful laugh. "I'm serious! Those exact words!"

Clark shook his head and pulled her closer into his body. "Well, did I forget to tell you about _my _Quija board?" He whispered teasingly, leaning in for another kiss.

"You had one?"

"Oh yes, and you want to know what it said?"

"Of course." Chloe giggled, tilting her head up slowly.

"It said my soul mate would be a smart, funny, kind, generous, beautiful, snarky, blonde reporter. And that it would take me much too long to find her—even though she was with me all along. But that when I found her, I would never, ever let her go."

"That sounds about right."

Chloe smiled again and Clark couldn't hold back any longer, he moved in for the kiss, running his hand down to where the bracelet lay on her wrist, checking to see it was still firmly in place. Even if had fallen off and rolled away he wouldn't have cared—but it was still there, snug as ever. And as he wrapped his hand tightly around it as he kissed her, Chief Joseph's words echoed in his head.

_"The bracelet will find its owner—just like your soul will find it's other half and the two shall join for eternity. It is destiny."_


End file.
